


Миссис Бенбоу

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [15]
Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Альтернативный взгляд на личность хозяйки «Адмирала Бенбоу». В конце концов, о ней нам ничего не известно.





	Миссис Бенбоу

В конце концов, она не совершала никакого преступления. Это ведь не преступление — лгать мужу? Невозможно жить, говоря исключительно правду. «Дорогая, что у нас на ужин?» — «Похлебка с улитками и лебедой, дорогой». Вы серьезно, верите, что нормальная женщина хоть чуточку, да не приврет, окажись в подобной ситуации?

В конце концов, она же помогала мужу! И одному, и другому! 

Почему она должна сейчас терпеть оскорбления и делать вид, что дрожит от страха — в собственном доме?

Решительно стуча старенькими, стоптанными башмаками, женщина поднялась по деревянной расхлябанной лестнице и вошла в свою комнату. В этом убежище от мирских невзгод были лишь голые стены с полинявшей от времени штукатуркой (она старалась бороться с пауками, как могла, и ни один клочок паутины не свисал с потолка: ни здесь, ни в комнатах постояльцев, ни в общем зале), дощатая кровать с лоскутным одеялом, комод из трех моряцких сундуков, поставленных друг на друга, и небольшой столик. Столик выкинула из-за погрызенной мышами ножки бабушка нынешнего сквайра Трелони, но женщина подозревала, что даже сейчас, хромой и несколько поцарапанный, этот предмет мебели стоил дороже, чем всё прочее ее имущество. Она гордилась этим столиком. Любила сидеть за ним, расчесывать длинные темные волосы, всматриваться в свое отражение. Жаль, вредная бабка не выкинула пару-другую туалетных зеркал, поэтому приходилось пользоваться подарком мужа, тусклым и зеленоватым. В мерцании свечей в глубинах плохонького зеркальца она казалась себе русалкой, всплывающей из глубин моря на погибель морякам. 

Вот и сейчас, усевшись — а если не стесняться выражений, то и «плюхнувшись» — на расшатанный табурет и взявшись за зеркало, женщина почувствовала, как раздражение потихоньку уходит. А чем, собственно, плохи русалки? Они честно расплачиваются с моряками. Дарят им минуты блаженства. Вполне справедлив за это расплатиться жизнью. 

Эх… Хорошо русалкам! Спела, потанцевала на волнах, поцеловала покрепче, потом махнула плавником, и всё, плыви себе на свободу. А вот некоторым… Женщина нахмурилась и тут же отругала себя, заставила улыбнуться, сделала удивленное лицо, испуганное, обиженное и, наконец, позволила себе соблазнительную улыбку. После чего плюнула на зеркало и принялась оттирать его краем фартука в тщетной надежде сделать отражение более отчетливым. 

А вот некоторым приходится ждать, когда же любимый к ним вернется. Долго ждать. Неделями и месяцами. А ночами в Англии холодно, любого спросите. Бристоль, хоть и оживленный город, но унылый. И что же делать женщине, страдающей от одиночества?

Естественно, искать хоть какого-то утешения. 

Она сразу прикипела сердцем к Джиму. Он хороший мальчик. Вспомнила, как впервые увидела их — Джима и его отца, — и сразу потеплело в груди. Был конец весны, один из тех немногих солнечных дней, когда даже холодный морской ветер не кажется таким промозглым и злым. Они шли из церкви, невзрачный мужчина в куртке, рукав которой требовал заплаты, и шустрый мальчик четырех-пяти лет. Озорник вырвался из-под родительской опеки, побежал за вспорхнувшими с зеленой изгороди птичками — и столкнулся с ней. Поднял на нее сияющие глазенки…

Оказывается, действительно можно влюбиться с первого взгляда. И ради этой любви можно потерпеть некоторое неудобство — нет, речь не о мутном дешевеньком зеркале, а о продуваемом всеми ветрами трактире. Хокинс был привязан к «Адмиралу Бенбоу», как… ну, допустим для равновесия, как она была привязана к Хокинсу. Нечто привычное, удобное и, чего греха таить, дающее какую-то надежду на завтрашний день. 

Трактиру не хватало женской руки; с другой стороны, в той дыре, в которой оставил ее муж, было скучно. Расстояние между Бристолем и «Бенбоу» было достаточным, чтобы избежать навязчивых визитов ненужных знакомцев. К тому же она обнаружила, что правильно подобранная одежда и то убожество, которое у местных жительниц сходило за шляпку, меняет ее внешность. Из предосторожности она, «навещая двоюродную тетушку» в Бристоле, всегда подкрашивалась отваром корешков, прихваченных с родины. 

Ах, как она скучала по тамошнему обжигающему солнцу и золотым пляжам! Оставить их ради любви казалось правильным, но потом… Холодное море, пустой и скучный Бристоль, одиночество…

Теперь у нее появился Джим. И «Адмирал Бенбоу», включая застарелую паутину, которую она атаковала, как капёр — корабль с серебряных приисков. Ха! Они были счастливы — вчетвером. Просто ни Джим, ни Хокинс, ни муж не догадывались об истинных причинах ее счастья. 

Оставив в покое зеркальце, женщина приступила к вечернему туалету. Расшнуровала платье, скинула чулки. Оставшись в одной рубашке, тщательно умылась, переставила свечу на комод, надела ночные чулочки из теплой шерсти, чепец и забралась под одеяло.

Все ее приятельницы — глупые сельские клуши, с которыми она, как ни старался Хокинс, так и не нашла общего языка, — читали на сон грядущий Библию. Женщина взяла с края комода потрепанный томик, раскрыла его и попыталась разобраться, где же тут буквы. 

Обычно это ее успокаивало и навевало теплые, пронизанные воспоминаниями о солнечных пляжах, сны. 

Сегодня она была слишком рассержена, чтобы утешится «чтением». 

Еще одна выдумка мужчин, если хорошенько разобраться. Придумали себе закорючки и думают: раз женщинам не по силам их запомнить, то всё отлично, дело в шляпе! А их дурацкие законы?! Да кому какое дело! Она ведь не совершила никакого преступления! Ничего не крала, никого не убивала!

Женщина поняла, что с таким настроением долго не уснет, отложила книгу — зло и громко, спасибо старым доскам, — перевернулась на бок и сердито уставилась на свечу. 

От старых моряцких сундуков шел знакомый успокаивающий запах — соли, дерева и апельсиновых корок. Они должны были спасать от моли, но на самом деле напоминали о жарких островах. Деревянные жилки и зарубки складывались в карты морей и островов. 

Островов, чтоб им! Таинственных!

Она перевернулась на другой бок. Зло уставилась в угол. Мышь, вышедшая на разведку, подавилась найденной крошкой и в панике бросилась обратно в укрытие. 

Женщина не чувствовала за собой никакой вины. Законы? Дурацкие законы. Муж пришел в ярость? Ха, она тоже чего-то стоит! И не позволит никому собой командовать! Она свободная женщина, знает, чего хочет, и берет это — ха! Разве мужчины поступают иначе?!

И все же…

Билли Бонс случайно оказался в «Адмирале Бенбоу»… или пришел сюда из-за нее? Поняв, что заснуть не получится, женщина села в кровати, сложила руки на груди и уставилась в зеркальце. С другого конца комнаты оно казалось дном бутылки. 

Бутылка… пьяница… трактир. На первый взгляд кажется вполне естественным, что старый пьяница решил обосноваться в трактире, который достаточно близок к портовому городу, но при этом находится вроде как на отшибе. И близко, и не совсем рядом. 

С другой стороны… Женщина позволила себе чуть улыбнуться. Она даже привыкла к вниманию со стороны местных. Мартышки бродячих циркачей тоже вызывают у них восторги. «А мартышка Хокинса еще и разговаривать может!» — пошутил помощник местного егеря. Тогда она смолчала, а потом даже нашла в себе силы улыбаться и сделать вид, что не понимает оскорбления. Просто подливала мужику отвары своих травок и сочувственно охала, когда жена «знатока мартышек» жаловалась, что любимый ее охладел к исполнению супружеского долга. Ах, не нуждайся «Адмирал Бенбоу» и Джим в каждой курице, этот «знаток» еще бы и голышом на колокольню залез, и с лисами на перегонки бегал бы!

Но местные ничего не понимают в хорошем колдовстве. Они не разбираются в роме. В любви. И темнокожая женщина им кажется диковинкой. 

Хорошо, что в Бристоле она не одна такая. Из дальних стран моряки привозят красавиц черных, как эбеновое дерево, коричнево-золотистых, как гречишный сироп, желтеньких и узкоглазых… Она не одна такая. 

Она согласилась уехать из родного края, чтобы всегда быть рядом с любимым. Но потом… его позвало море, а она осталась на берегу. 

И можно ли упрекать ее в том, что на берегу она пытается построить новую жизнь?

В дверь тихонько постучали.

— Матушка?

Джим называет ее матушкой. Как… хорошо! 

— Заходи, — разрешила она. 

Мальчишка, укутавшийся в такое же лоскутное одеяло, как у нее, сел на краешек постели. Она велела ему взять ее шаль, поправила сползший край. В «Адмирале Бенбоу» холодно одиннадцать месяцев в году. 

— Мне послышалось, вы разговаривали со шкипером, матушка. 

— Я велела ему убираться, — строго ответила она. 

— Но матушка, нам же нужны деньги! А он единственный наш постоялец!

— Потому как распугал всех прочих клиентов! И между прочим, договор был — он платит каждую неделю, а где они, его денежки? — Вдова трактирщика почувствовала, как ярость подогревает ее изнутри.

— Я поговорю с ним завтра, матушка, — пообещал Джим. — Уверен, шкипер заплатит. Он хороший человек, матушка. 

— Ах, сынок, нельзя быть таким наивным! Он просто пират, старый пират, пропойца и… И мне не нравится, что ты слушаешь его байки! 

Джим улыбнулся. У мальчика славная улыбка — добрая и открытая. Такая, что у женщины защемило сердце. Она ведь видела подобные улыбки — и у своих братьев, и у парней, впервые попадавших на корабль ее мужа, да и муж, если хорошенько припомнить, в первые годы их знакомства улыбался так же. 

Почти. Улыбка Окорока всегда выходила чуть плутоватой. 

Он никогда ничего не делал просто так. Даже когда два года назад обнаружил, что его жена куда-то исчезала на время его плавания, простил ее из корыстных соображений. 

Она заплатила ему — рассказами о сквайре Трелони и о том, как часто к нему приезжают охотиться богатые джентльмены. Какие грузы переправляет бристольская таможня. Вообще обо всех, кто проезжает мимо «Адмирала Бенбоу». А путешественники любят поболтать о своих кошельках и сундуках…

Сундуки. Женщина покосилась на самодельный комод. В настоящем моряцком сундуке всегда есть секрет, а порой и не один. Бонс как-то уж очень охотно рассказывал про мастеров, которые и шипы с ядом могут приладить, и склянку с кислотой, чтоб растворила содержимое… К его сундуку просто так не подобраться. 

Окорок пообещал ей, что Черный Пес и Пью всё устроят. Ее дело — угощать старого пьяницу ромом, пока не сдохнет. Дело к тому и идет, если верить местному доктору. 

Но вот Джим… Он слишком много времени проводит с Билли. Слушает его байки про моря и приключения. 

И глаза его загораются восторгом. 

Так не должно быть. Не должно. Мужчины могут уходить в море или даже на тот свет, сколько им будет угодно, но дети…

Они проболтали с Джимом, пока свеча не потухла. На самом деле всего ничего, ведь вдова Хокинса (она же «миссис Бенбоу», как для краткости звали ее местные жители) не могла позволить себе целой свечи и довольствовалась огарками. Конечно, когда она «уезжала навестить родственницу», Окорок разрешал ей брать немного денег, и можно было закупить кое-каких мелочей для трактира. 

Разрешал. Ха! Она имеет на эти деньги такое же право, как и муж! Она тоже чего-то да стоит!

И он не смеет использовать ее трактир, чтобы обтяпывать свои грязные делишки. Бристоль велик, а побережье вообще свободно, вытаскивайте Билли Бонса туда, да и требуйте с него эту чертову карту этих чертовых сокровищ! 

А она больше не будет им помогать. Вот так. Она так решила. 

И ее не посмеют заставить! В конце концов, она не совершала никакого преступления! Поэтому больше не желает им помогать. 

Конечно, Окороку она не откажет… Он такой милаха, когда улыбается, что отказать ему просто невозможно!

Но вот все остальные… Особенно Пью! Бельмастый ублюдок! «Черномазая дура, — сказал он в их последнюю встречу. — Только того, что ты одновременно была обвенчана с двумя разными мужчинами, достаточно, чтобы упечь тебя в тюрьму! И это если не вспоминать твои фокусы с курочками, корешками и куколками!» 

Они не посмеют! Нет никакого преступления в том, чтобы разумная женщина обеспечила себе дом на берегу… и другой дом, еще дальше от моря. Ведь море коварно. Сегодня твой любимый вернулся, а завтра… что будет завтра?

Джим согрелся (он все-таки мерзнет! Завтра надо будет протопить его комнату) и уснул. Женщина поправила растрепавшиеся во сне кудряшки своего сына, вновь почувствовав щемящее и мягкое тепло в груди.

Своего. Он — ее ребенок. Хокинс, умирая, так и сказал. И Джим называет ее матушкой. И она…

Она ни за что не позволит Джиму и дальше слушать байки старого пьяницы Билли Бонса. Потому что рано или поздно, но мужчин зовёт море. 

И этот зов громче, чем песни русалок. 

Русалки одаряют свою добычу хотя бы поцелуем. А море… море совершенно безжалостно. 

Решено. 

Женщина наконец-то приняла решение, успокоилась. Накинула край своего одеяла на сына, придвинулась ближе, чтобы согреть мальчика теплом. Вместе они справятся. 

Она найдет способ отыскать карту, отдаст ее мужу, и пусть Окорок убирается к черту. А они с Джимом заживут в «Адмирале Бенбоу». Да. Именно так она и поступит…


End file.
